Beauty Is Her Name
by Lime Sweet Pea
Summary: "Seeing you squirm while trying to hold back sarcastic comments is a definite ingredient to an entertaining night Mac," she told him with a laugh. "Besides, I want to go with you." Mac/Stella


**Hey all! I know it's been a while but RL has been super hectic. Anywho, I've finally been able to post something again. And despite the sad news about next season, Smacked isn't going anywhere to me and I hope everyone will continue to read. **

**And I want to mention _Stardust585 _because she was the one that encouraged me to post something happy. I have an angst one shot in the works but I figured for her I'll save it for later. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the CBS Company. The lyrics for the song "Beauty" belong to Dru Hill.**

**

* * *

**Beauty Is Her Name

The faint summer breeze lightly grazed his face as he stepped onto the expansive yacht, his tailored tuxedo the cause of his immediate blending in as one of the crowd. While the night sky created a vast black array overhead, the lights strung across the walls and edges of the yacht easily contradicted the night's goal of complete darkness. The stream of lights collectively with the soft melodic music escaping from the orchestra seated off to the side fashioned an intimate aura that made his attendance a little less traumatizing.

His soft blues eyes however had yet to land on his presence's motivation, knowing that without it, he almost certainly wouldn't have contemplated making an appearance. Formal parties weren't his thing. They were all blatantly constructed to aid someone's political gain with the departments of the city, a reason that he didn't believe necessary for new tuxedos and posh yachts. He hated politics and deemed it as the least preferred aspect of his job. Sadly, his lack of enthusiasm for joining in on political affairs never created enough ammunition against invitations that always seemed to find their way to his desk.

A waiter offering champagne approached his side, motioning for him to take a glass. He shook his head to decline, knowing that drinking would do nothing to make the night easier, and if anything, he had to be prepared for a possible call from work.

"You sure you don't want to get a drink?"

Mac turned to see the familiar man walking closer, a glass of his own resting in his hand. "It may make the night go a little bit faster."

"No thanks Don," he offered. "Besides, it would take something a lot stronger than champagne to make this night speed up."

Surprised by the response, a large grin graced the younger man's face before his eyebrows went up. "Good point," he reasoned, taking a sip from his glass. "I gotta say though Mac, I didn't think you were coming. I know fancy shindigs aren't really your favorite after work activity. What made you come?"

Mac sighed, thinking back to the moment that fashioned his turnout.

_"I see you got one too."_

_With the soft voice entering the silence of his office, Mac's attention turned towards the doorway, finding her moving completely into the room with the glass door smoothly falling closed behind her. He made note of the cream colored envelope in her hand, much like the one that he was currently holding on to. He lifted the envelope eye level and waved it in her direction._

_"I did," he replied. "Unfortunately."_

_"Oh come on Mac," she started as she gracefully made her way towards his desk. "It's on a yacht this year," she added with a playful smirk, well aware that such a fact wouldn't change his outlook. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, she raised her eye brows at him, as if preparing for an answer._

_"Different setting, same old political objectives," he pointed out. Tossing the envelope back on the desk, he slightly leaned back in his chair. "You know I hate politics Stella."_

_"We all do Mac," she pointed out before looking back at the envelope. "But I really want to go on the yacht. Plus I have this brand new dress that's just begging to be worn."_

_Mac fought the urge to picture what the dress would look like on her body, though if it resembled the last dress he'd seen her in, he knew he'd be in trouble._

_"You know, you still can go Stella," he told her._

_"I can't go without a date," she pointed out, another smirk toying on her lips._

_Already picking up on her attempt to make a direct connection between her lack of date to his not planning to go, Mac shook his head. "I don't think I would be a very enjoyable date."_

_"Seeing you squirm while trying to hold back sarcastic comments is a definite ingredient to an entertaining night Mac," she told him with a laugh. "Besides, I want to go with you."_

"Stella."

Flack chuckled at the reality that her name alone conjured up enough explanation for Mac's presence. Yet no surprise registered in his mind for he was very well aware of the power Stella held over Mac. He was familiar with the power a woman could have over a man.

"What about you?" Mac asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Who's your date?"

"Date?" Flack questioned. "You saying that I'm not high enough in ranks to get a personal invitation to the Mayor's fundraiser?"

Mac's hands went to his pockets as his eyebrows rose, silently challenging Flack's accusation.

Again, a chuckle escaped Flack's mouth as he looked away from Mac before turning back. "I came with Kat," he confessed, his expression softening.

Mac smiled, not surprised by the man's admission. He had known that the detective and assistant coroner had grown close over the past few weeks. With a father hailing from the Dominican Republic and a mother from Brazil, Katrina Torres had been an exotic beauty, easily capturing the attention of those around her. Yet it was the attention of the homicide detective that had been the most surprise, as he hadn't ventured into any form of a relationship for the past year or so. Having worked with her on numerous occasions, Mac wasn't worried about the two's progression. She was a good person and for the first time in a long time, Don seemed genuinely happy.

"Well then why are you over here talking to me," Mac pointed out, a playful gleam in his eyes.

"She got stuck in a conversation with Judge Anderson and we all know that _that _could take forever," he complained as he took another sip from his glass.

"How'd you manage to escape?" Mac inquired, recalling a conversation with Judge Anderson that seemed to last days.

"I'm supposed to be getting drinks," Flack explained with a grin. "Where exactly is _your _date hiding?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not sure exactly," Mac replied. His eyes went back scanning the room, not finding the familiar head of curls anywhere in the crowd. "We were supposed to meet here but I haven't seen her."

"Well you clearly haven't been looking hard enough."

Mac followed the voice to the right to find Stella standing with her hands resting on her hips and eyebrows raised, her curls still managing to glisten as though the sun was shining bright in the sky. Her olive eyes seemed brighter than usual as they gazed at his own. "Mac Taylor, I have been waiting for you," she said in mock annoyance.

He opened his mouth to offer some form of a reply but became too distracted at the dress she was wearing. Navy graced the soft fabric that created the beautiful dress, its thick straps leading to the sweetheart neckline that rested on her chest, leaving enough to the imagination. With its slim fit continuing down over her hips, the dress stop just above the knees, allowing her toned legs open to view. The silver heels only seemed to add more length to her long legs, creating an image that Mac would on no account forget.

"You look great Stella."

Mac silently cursed himself as the compliment left Flack's mouth before his. He watched as she thanked Flack, only looking over at him for a second before turning back towards Mac.

"You really do Stella," he added, hoping that his admission wasn't too late to be credible.

"Thank you," she replied softly, her gaze diminishing the fear that she found his delay in complimenting discourteous. "I was on my over when I saw poor Kat here suffering with Judge Anderson."

"Yeah, no thanks to a certain someone."

Coming to stand beside to Flack, the petite 5'1'' frame of Katrina Torres looked up at the much taller man, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. Her accent, a mix of New York and Spanish teased Don as she questioned his earlier departure. "Drinks huh?"

Flack chuckled as he motioned towards Mac. "I was on my way but I bumped into Mac here and you know how much he can talk."

Rolling her eyes, Katrina looked towards Mac with a smile. "Detective Taylor"

"Dr. Torres," Mac replied with a nod.

She smiled before looking back towards Flack. "I'll remember that next time you know."

Flack smiled down at her before slipping a hand on her lower back. "I'll make it up to you," he said. "But for now I say we leave these two alone."

With one last smirk in Mac's direction, Flack led Katrina towards the bar, leaving Mac and Stella to watch the younger pair leave.

"He seems happy," Stella said, turning back towards Mac. "She's good for him."

Mac nodded in agreement, noticing from where he stood the way Flack's hand remained on the small of her back as they continued their journey. "It's good to see him moving on. He deserves it. They both do."

He turned back to Stella to find her watching him intently. "Yeah, they do," she offered in agreement. "By the way, you look pretty handsome Mac."

"Thank you," he replied with a genuine smile, the one that it seemed only she could produce.

"So it's not that bad is it? I mean, you haven't jumped overboard yet," Stella joked, moving closer to him.

"With you here I doubt that would happen," he offered softly, surprised at how quickly the admittance came.

"Even if Sinclair and the Mayor came over to talk about cutting the budget," she added teasingly, knowing that the budget always upset Mac.

He laughed at her comment, knowing her game. "Even then."

"Wow," Stella said in mock surprise. "I must be good company."

Mac smiled as he nodded. "You are."

Surprised at his continuous flirting, Stella could only laugh as she moved close enough to Mac to place a hand on his forearm. "My my Mac Taylor, I have to say I'm enjoying this side of you. It's a rare happening."

"You just look really beautiful Stella," he replied honestly, knowing that his behavior was a direct result.

Stella smiled, her lips forming a distinct curve. The constant flow of compliments warmed her heart in a way she didn't feel very often. As she continued to stare at Mac, the song playing in the background finally caught her attention, causing her to glance in the direction of the source.

A young man stood in front, singing softly into a microphone, his hands slowly moving through the air as he became engrossed in the lyrics he was relaying to the crowd.

As she looked back at Mac, he noticed the playful gleam that once again found its way to her eyes.

"Dance with me," he told her before she had a chance to. He laughed when he noticed the surprise on her face that he had asked before she could. It subdued quickly however as she took his awaiting hand and let him lead her into a soft melodic sway.

_Sorry, didn't notice you there  
But then again you didn't notice me  
So we'll remain passersby  
Until the next time we speak_

"I have to thank you Stella," Mac told her softly, his breath warm against her ear.

_I hope that I can make you mine  
'For another man steals your heart  
And once this beauty is mine  
I swear we will never be apart_

"For what?" she asked, noticing she was slowly losing the control she often had when it came to Mac. As his hand rested right above her hip, she felt the heat radiating from his body that slowly entering her entire body.

_Walks by me every day  
Her and love are the same  
The woman that's stolen my heart  
And beauty is her name_

"Convincing me to come," he answered as they continued.

_I'm hoping I can make you mine  
'For another man steals your heart  
And once this beauty is mine  
I swear we will never be apart_

"Having fun are we?" she teased playfully, trying to not to read too much into his flirtatious manners.

_It didn't take much time to think about  
But I didn't want to move too fast  
Cause I knew that when I saw you again  
That I wouldn't wanna let you pass_

"You could definitely say that," he answered, his tone more serious than before.

_Cause my eyes have seen the glory  
In the coming of your smile  
So I swear if you ever come 'round again  
Please stay for a while_

Stella could do nothing but smile in return, slowly removing her gaze from his eyes in hopes that she hadn't turned as red as she felt.

_Walks by me every day  
Her and love are the same  
The woman that's stolen my heart  
And beauty is her name_

They continued to dance in silence, only focusing on the way they held each other. Mac could only compare it to a scientific happening as when an electric current ran between two conductors. The strength of the current emitted enough heat to make him wish that the moment would never end.

_I'm hoping I can make you mine  
'For another man steals your heart  
And once this beauty is mine  
I swear that we'll never be apart_

Stella stared past Mac's shoulder, looking at the crowd but her eyes not focusing on single face. She could focus on the continuous jolts of energy that seemed to be pulsating from Mac's hand. It ran throughout her entire body, leaving her to ponder how she was still able to stand.

_You are so beautiful  
When I'm down and out  
I never seem to get tired  
Tired of your love  
Cause you are wonderful_

Mac turned his head to look down at Stella, a small grin spreading across his face. "What do you say we get out of here? Go grab some dinner."

_You're wonderful  
I'm just dying to make you see  
Anything you want inside your heart  
You can find right here inside of me_

"Now?" she questioned, unsure of his motive.

_Walks by me every day  
Her and love are the same  
The woman that's stolen my heart  
And beauty is her name_

"Yeah, now," he replied.__

I'm hoping I can make you mine  
'For another man steals your heart  
And once this beauty is mine  
I swear we will never be apart

"But what about the party?" she asked, though in all truthfulness, she couldn't care less. "I think we've made enough of an appearance," he offered.

_Walks by me every day  
Her and love are the same  
The woman that's stolen my heart  
And beauty is her name_

"Dinner huh? You mean like a date?" she asked, her eyes daring.

_I'm hoping I can make you mine  
'For another man steals your heart_

"Yeah, I guess the word date would be a proper description."

_And once this beauty is mine  
I swear we will never be apart_

Stella couldn't help but laugh at such an answer that only would come from Mac. "Dinner would be lovely."

_Walks by me every day  
Her and love are the same  
The woman that's stolen my heart  
And beauty is her name_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I'm on vacation for a week starting tomorrow so if I don't get a chance to reply to your reviews, I'll definitely do it when I get back. Thanks!**

**LSP**

______________________________________________________


End file.
